Megatron's Mistake
by SnyperLady
Summary: Megatron creates a new minion to infiltrate the Autobots, but something goes wrong and his creation goes to the enemy's side.


One day on the planet Earth, Optimus Prime found a young lady robot near the battleground bearing the Decepticon symbol. Optimus loaded her into his trailer and took her to Autobot Headquarters and put the injured robot in an energon cell.

"What is your name?" Optimus asked.

"Rodina Primo, daughter of Megatron. Sir, please, I can not go back to the Decepticons. Please, make me an Autobot," Rodina pleaded.

Optimus looked at her and saw the scared, running for my life look she held. "I'll see what I can do, Rodina."

"Thank you so much," she said. "By the way, what is your name, kind sir."

"Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots."

"I'm forever in your debt, Sir."

Optimus nodded and walked away.

Two hours later, Rodina was undergoing surgery to remove the Decepticon programming and symbol.

"How is she, Perceptor?" Optimus asked as Perceptor came out of the room where he had been working on Rodina.

"We'll soon find out, Optimus," Perceptor told him.

A few minutes later, a young blue robot with blue, burgundy and purple flames on her new paint job and a new Autobot symbol exited the room Perceptor had come out of.

"How do you feel, Rodina?" Prime asked.

"I've never felt better in my life, Sir. Thank you so much," Rodina stated with a smile.

She stayed with the Autobots until Prime left for Moon Base One.

"Good-bye, Prime," she whispered as she watched the shuttle go.

Ultra Magnus was there behind her. "He'll be back."

She turned to face Ultra Magnus. "You're right."

After that she left the Autobots to go study for a few years.

When she came back, she found Optimus Prime was dead and Ultra Magnus was gone.

Blaster told her that Megatron was dead, but his spirit still resided only in the form of Galvatron.

"Who is our leader?" Rodina asked him.

"Rodimus Prime. You remember Hot Rod, don't you?" Blaster asked and Rodina nodded. "He has the matrix and is our leader."

"I need to talk to Magnus or Rodimus Prime. It is urgent that I see them in person."

"Why?"

"I have found a way to turn an Autobot or Decepticon into a human," she told him. "And if Galvatron, my father, gets a hold of me or this, the Autobots will be history," Rodina told him.

"Hold on. Blaster to Sky Linx. Come in Sky Linx."

"What is it, Blaster?"

"We need to get Rodina Primo to Ultra Magnus or Rodimus Prime. Can you get her there safely?"

"Yes. Please get her ready to go."

"Roger," Blaster stated and turned to Rodina. "Come on. You're an endangered Autobot now."

Rodina nodded and Blaster escorted her out to where Sky Linx waited.

Rodina boarded Sky Linx and they took off for Cybertron.

They were halfway to Cybertron and Galvetron struck. He had no idea that Rodina was onboard.

"Who is that, Sky Linx?"

"Galvetron."

She radioed him. "Galvetron, do you know who I am?"

"You sound familiar," he growled.

"I use to be a Decepticon until you tried to destroy me."

"Rodina."

"That's right. Rodina Primo, an Autobot," she stated.

"You're a traitor."

"No, Father. You tried to kill me. I survived. I ran to the Autobots hoping they wouldn't kill me seeing that I was your daughter. They didn't. I've been with them ever since," she told him. "Go, Sky Linx. Get to Cybertron as fast as you can."

"Hang on, Rodina," Sky Linx stated and took off for Cybertron.

They beat Galvetron to Cybertron, where a tall red Autobot with yellow wings and red, orange and yellow flames and Ultra Magnus stood.

Sky Linx landed and Ultra Magnus put out a command to send out the Arialbots.

The Arialbots drove the Decepticons away and Rodina disembarked from Sky Linx.

"Rodina, are you all right?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yes. It is so good to see you again," she said with a smile. "I need to see…Rodimus Prime?"

"I'm Rodimus Prime," the tall red robot with the wings and flames stated. "I remember you, Rodina."

Rodina smiled. Then she turned to face Ultra Magnus. "Sir, do you remember when I left a few years ago?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"I went out and did a lot of research, experiments and upgrades on myself and a few other things. You see, I have discovered a very powerful and useful item I believe could be used as a weapon against the Decepticons. With it, we can inhabit a planet looking like humans. When the Decepticons attack, we return to our robotic forms, and fight them off," she explained.

"This works?" Rodimus asked.

She nodded. "Watch," she stated and touched her thumb and middle finger together. Suddenly, she shrank down and began to look exactly like a human with light brown hair and brown eyes.

Rodimus couldn't believe his eyes. "You can do this to all the Autobots?"

"Yes, but everyone would have either hold onto me while I change or have one of the changers installed," she said and changed back to her robotic form. "Sir, since you're now leader of the Autobots, is there anyway I might be repainted to my original colors?"

"Absolutely. We'll take you to First Aid and he'll give you a new paintjob," Rodimus told her.

"Thank you, Sir," Rodina stated.

Later, when she left First Aid's office, she was red with orange, yellow and red flames, blue eyepieces and yellow wings.

"Ultra Magnus, I have never seen a female robot who looked so much like Hot Rod did," First Aid commented as he left the room with Rodina.

"I know. The resemblance is uncanny, isn't it?" Magnus asked. "Come on, Rodina. Rodimus wants to talk to you some more."

Rodina nodded and followed Magnus out of the room.

"You know, Rodina, First Aid is right. You do look a lot like Hot Rod," Magnus stated.

"Yes, I know. It was meant to do exactly that," she stated. She hated delving into her past.

"Really?" Magnus asked as they approached the Headquarters building.

She nodded, but didn't say anything more.

They went in and saw Rodimus, Springer, Arcee, Blurr, Wheelie, Kup, the Arialbots and the Dinobots in a conference room.

Rodina was nervous.

"Go on. You'll be in control. Trust yourself," Magnus told her and prodded her into the room.

"Some of you may or may not remember Rodina Primo, daughter of Galvetron, who converted into an Autobot at a very young age. She left to study and do research for a few years and has now come back to us because of one of her inventions. Rodina," he stated and moved so she could have the podium.

"Thank you, Sir. Friends, as our leader has said, I have invented an interesting contraption. If it falls into Decepticon hands it could spell our doom."

"What does this device do?" Springer asked.

"It can change any robot into a human," she stated.

"How can being changed into a human be beneficial?" Kup asked.

"As a grand surprise to my father. He wouldn't expect humans to suddenly become Autobots. While he is surprised and dazed, we can take him out."

"How does it work?" Springer asked.

She tapped her fingers together and became human before their eyes. "It works very quickly and quietly. There is only one setback."

"What is that?" Kup asked.

"Everyone would have to hold onto each other or have one of the devices installed. Each device takes some time to be installed. And there would be the tedious task of creating the devices," she stated.

"Can a human do this?" First Aid asked.

"No. It would be extremely dangerous and quite possibly fatal," Rodina answered as she returned to her robotic form.

"It could work. The Decepticons would be surprised and extremely vulnerable to our attack," Arcee realized.

Rodina nodded. "Yes. This may be the only way to stop them."

First Aid stood up. "Rodimus, I'd like to help Rodina install and build these devices."

Rodimus nodded. "Very well."

"Sir, would it be possible for Perceptor to help, as well?" Rodina asked.

Rodimus nodded.

"Rodimus, I'd like to be the first to have the device installed," Magnus stated.

Rodimus thought for a moment. "All right. Be careful, Magnus."

"Thank you, Sir," Rodina stated and left with First Aid to find Perceptor.

The three went to Perceptor's lab and got to work. Soon a device was ready to be installed into Ultra Magnus.

Rodina radioed him and he was soon at Perceptor's lab.

Magnus and Rodimus soon arrived at the lab.

"Rodimus," Rodina said with a respectful nod.

"Rodina," he echoed.

"Ok. Let's get to work. Ultra Magnus, please lay down," Rodina ordered.

First Aid knocked him out and Rodina set to work.

Half an hour later, Rodina closed Magnus up.

First Aid woke him up and Ultra Magnus sat up.

"Tap you fingers together like this," Rodina ordered and tapped her fingers together.

He did and changed into a human.

"Yes!" Rodina cried.

Rodimus smiled as the two returned to their robotic state. "Good job, Rodina."

"Thank you, Sir," she said and smiled at him. "But, I couldn't have done it without First Aid and Perceptor."

Rodimus smiled again. "How long will it take to do the rest of the Autobots?"

"It takes about five minutes to create the device and about thirty to install it. If you put a deadline on us, we might be able to make it. But, hasty work is usually poor work," she stated.

Rodimus nodded. "I want them installed as fast as possible."

Rodina nodded. "We'll do our best, Sir," she stated.

Rodimus left and she sat down and began making another one.

By the time she would have six made, Perceptor and First Aid would have two installed. As soon as she created enough, she helped them out.

Once she finished closing up Rodimus, she sighed. "Done. Are you finished, First Aid?"

"Yes, he answered and revived Perceptor.

She revived Rodimus and he sat up.

"You look like you need some energon, Rodina," he stated.

"You will, too. I had more complications on yours than all the rest combined. I think it is because of the Matrix. Please, try it out."

He tapped his fingers and became human.

"Good," she said as he turned back into his robotic form.

"Come on, Rodina. Let's get you recharged," Rodimus told her and helped her towards the door.

"I'm all right," she said and stumbled.

"I don't think so," he told her. "Magnus, come to the lab, please."

Soon, the big blue and white semi was in front of them.

"What's wrong with her?" Magnus asked.

"She's low on energon and so am I. We've got to get her recharged." He loaded her onto Magnus' trailer and transformed. Then they both took off to where they could recharge.

"Easy, Rodimus," Magnus cautioned as he unloaded Rodina.

Once she was recharged, she looked up at Rodimus. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he answered. "How do you feel?"

"Better," she replied. "You?"

"I'm all right. There for awhile I thought we were going to lose you."

"You were and I owe you my life," she stated.

"It was nothing," he told her. He was having an odd sensation about her that he couldn't describe. He actually wanted to protect her, care for her. He was confused. "Take it easy, ok?"

"Sure," she answered and walked away.

He went over to Spike's place.

"Hi, Rodimus," Spike, a human, said as Rodimus came up to him. "What brings you here?"

"I'm having the most bizarre sensations about Rodina Primo," he answered.

"What did it feel like?"

"I wanted to protect her, never let her go," he answered.

"Happy in her presence?"

"Yes."

"You're in love with her."

"Really? This is what love is like?"

"Yes. If you don't love her, then you really like her."

"Yeah, I do like her. She's unique. And very pretty," Rodimus admitted.

"You're in love," Spike stated.

Meanwhile, Rodina came up on Arcee and Springer.

"Hi, Rodina!" Arcee called.

"Hi, Arcee. Springer," she said. "Do you know what love is?"

"Yes. Why? You think you're in love?" Arcee asked.

"I think so. With someone very important," Rodina answered.

"Who? First Aid?" Springer asked, a grin on his face.

"No. Someone more important," Rodina stated.

"Rodimus?" Arcee guessed.

Rodina nodded.

"Woah! Lucky guy. Does he know? Does he like you?" Springer asked.

"I have no idea," Rodina answered. "I must be crazy."

"No, Rodina. You aren't. Heck, if it makes you feel any better, I'll admit something I've been trying to deny," Arcee told her.

"What's that?"

"I like Springer, here," Arcee stated.

"I guess Rodimus isn't the only lucky guy on Cybertron," Springer said with a teasing smile.

"Hey, let's have a race. The first one to Spike's place wins," Arcee said and transformed.

Springer and Rodina transformed as well.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Springer shouted and the three took off.

Rodina was ahead and had left Springer and Arcee in her dust, but she knew they were gaining on her.

"Does that sound like a race to you, Rodimus?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. Wonder why I wasn't invited," he answered with a smile. "Sounds like it is headed this way."

A few seconds later there were screeching breaks outside and a few seconds later, two more screeches.

"I knew you could beat us," Arcee told Rodina.

"I think you two let me win," Rodina stated as they transformed.

"I think she broke the record Rodimus set," Springer announced.

"She broke my record?" Rodimus asked as he and Spike came outside. "Well, I'll just have to defend it. I'll race you, Rodina."

"All right."

They found a straightaway and transformed.

Arcee and Springer were at the end of the raceway.

"Go!" Arcee yelled.

Rodimus and Rodina took off. He'd be ahead, then she would be.

"It is a tie! And they did break the record!" Springer announced as the two transformed.

"Good race, sir," Rodina panted.

"Thanks," he stated. _At least I know I can keep up with you,_ he thought.

Then a large blast hit Rodina in the leg and she fell.

"What the…" Springer cried and looked to the sky.

"Get him! It is Galvetron!" Rodina groaned, firing her gun at the figure in the sky.

Rodimus ran towards Galvetron as he fell to the ground.

"Kill her, Rodimus. She's a traitor," Galvetron growled as Rodimus came closer.

"I don't believe that for a microsecond," Rodimus stated, pulling his gun on him.

"Rodimus! We've got to get her to First Aid's office!" Arcee yelled.

"Take her!" Rodimus yelled back. "Get up, Galvetron."

Galvetron stood.

"I ought to destroy you," Rodimus growled, holding the tip of his gun to Galvetron's head.

For once, Galvetron felt and knew fear as he looked at Rodimus' angry face.

"Move it," Rodimus ordered.

Rodimus took Galvetron to Autobot Headquarters and put him in an energon cell.

"Have you heard from Arcee or Springer?" Rodimus asked Ultra Magnus.

"No. Why?"

"Galvetron shot Rodina. They took her to First Aid. I'm going to head over there now," Rodimus stated and walked out of headquarters.

"Hold on, Rodina. This will hurt a bit," First Aid told her as he repaired her leg.

Rodina winced. "Yeah, that stings," she muttered as Rodimus entered.

"I'm going to have to operate on your knee, Rodina," First Aid said, looking at her.

"That bad?" Rodimus asked, walking up beside him.

"Yes, Rodimus," First Aid answered.

"Hi, Rodimus," Rodina whispered. "Where is my father?"

"Energon cell at headquarters," Rodimus answered. "Where he belongs."

She smiled. "Good," she stated as First Aid got ready to operate.

Rodimus left the office.

An hour later, Rodina left First Aid's office, looking and feeling like brand new.

She went to headquarters and walked into Ultra Magnus.

"Hey! How is the knee?" Magnus asked.

"Much better. In fact, feels like brand new," she answered. "Where is Galvetron?"

"Downstairs. You have to take Rodimus with you if you're wanting to see him," Magnus told her.

"Ok. Where do I find him?" she asked.

"Down the hall. Can't miss his office," he answered.

She moved down the hall and found his office and knocked.

"Enter."

She walked in. "Hi."

"Hi. Be with you in a minute," he said and put a few things away. He got up and walked to the door. "You want to see him, right?"

She nodded.

"Follow me," he said and led her downstairs. "How's the knee?" he asked.

"Great."

"Good."

Down in the prison, it was dark save for the glow from the energon bars keeping the prisoners in their cells.

Rodimus stopped in front of Galvetron's cell.

"Hello, father," Rodina said.

"Traitor," Galvetron growled.

"Why are you intent on killing me?" she asked.

"You stole from and hurt humans until you saw Prime save a human one time. You turned to me and asked why he was saving the human. I ordered you to fire and you didn't even raise your gun."

She flashed back to that day…

_"Father, why is he saving that human if they are the enemy?" she'd asked._

_ "Because Prime is a fool. Shoot them both!" Megatron ordered._

_ She turned back. "What have they ever done to us?" she asked._

_ Megatron looked at her, vexed. "They don't have to do anything to us. They are weak. The weak should not be allowed to live. Kill them."_

_ She frowned and stared her gun. Then she shook her head. "I can't. They have done me no wrong."_

_ "Fire, you fool!" Starscream yelled at her._

_ She turned and flew off._

_ Megatron shot her and she fell to the ground._

She returned to reality. There were tears from her eyes. "I couldn't fire. We were wrong."

"You never use to be this emotional, Rodina," Galvetron growled.

She turned and walked away.

Rodimus followed her. "Rodina."

"He is so stupid," Rodina cried when Rodimus caught her arm.

"He doesn't care. That is his whole problem. He thinks he's right, Rodina," Rodimus explained.

"I know. I wish he did care. Then there would be peace," she whispered.

"Don't cry, Rodina," Rodimus soothed.

"I won't." She looked up at him. "Do you know what love is?"

"Yes."

"Arcee loves Springer."

"I know," he answered. He touched her face. "I love you."

She looked at him, surprised. "I love you, too."

He smiled. "Let's get out of here before these prisoners think we're crazy," he whispered and walked over to the elevator.

They went up to his office.

"Rodimus, I have a feeling that Galvetron is going to escape. Either by breaking out or someone sets him loose," Rodina stated.

"I know. I feel the same way," Rodimus answered as the door opened.

"Rodimus, Galvetron has escaped," Magnus told him.

"Figures," Rodimus stated.

Rodina looked at Rodimus. "I am in danger."

"Magnus, find Bossy," Rodimus ordered.

Meanwhile at Decepticon headquarters, Galvetron and Cyclonus were talking.

"I must get her away from Rodimus Prime. He is going to ruin my plans."

"Galvetron, you were lucky enough to escape with your life," Cyclonus told him.

"That was easy and so will luring her away from him."

Later, Rodina was on her way to headquarters with Bossy, her old protector from Earth, when she heard something.

"Bossy, put it down," she whispered, pushing his pistol down.

"Rodina, it could be trouble," the cowboy looking robot told her.

"I know," she answered.

"Rodina, Bossy, come here," came Rodimus' voice.

"What are you doing in the alley, Rodimus?" Bossy asked as he walked in.

Rodina followed and both fell into Galvetron's trap.

"No! Father, please?" Rodina screamed.

Rodimus had heard Rodina's screams from the other end of the alley. He rammed his gun right into Galvetron's back. "Let her go."

"I'll rip out her optics," Galvetron growled.

Rodina shot Galvetron's foot with her exhaust guns.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed and she rolled away, pulling her gun.

Rodina took out two of Galvetron's sweeps while Bossy took out three and Cyclonus. Rodimus dealt with Galvetron.

Galvetron shot at Bossy and took him down by injuring his leg. Then he shot Rodimus in the hip.

Rodina fired. She was an excellent marksman and hit Galvetron in the face. Then she jumped on him.

It was a hard fight and Rodina came out triumphant. She checked on Bossy.

Bossy shook his head. "I'm fine, Rodina. Check on him. He looks bad," Bossy said with a grimace.

"Rodimus," she whispered as she turned to face him. She knelt down and gently lifted his head into her lap. "Rodimus, can you hear me?"

"Rodina…"

"Save your strength," she murmured. She clicked on her transmitter. "Ultra Magnus, come in."

"What is it?" came the reply.

"Can you and Springer get here quickly? Bring someone to take the Decepticons into custody if they don't escape before you arrive. Rodimus and Bossy are hurt."

"On our way," Magnus said and took off.

They loaded Bossy and Rodimus onto Magnus' trailer and took off for First Aid's office.

First Aid took a look at Bossy first. "Not too bad. Just have to fix up this spot here on his leg." Then he turned to Rodimus. "This is worse. I'm afraid I'm going to have to operate."

"Is there anything I can do to help," Rodina asked.

"No," First Aid answered, shaking his head.

"Why?" she asked. Then she fell to the ground.

First Aid quickly checked her over. "Oh, my. Rodimus?"

"What is it, First Aid?" Rodimus asked, looking over at First Aid and Rodina.

"Rodina's power transfer switch is broken. If I don't fix it now, she'll die," First Aid stated.

"Work on her. She's worse off than I am. I'll survive," he murmured. "Get to work."

"Ok. But if you start feeling worse, get my attention," First Aid stated and put Rodina up on the operating table.

Perceptor walked in. "First Aid, I think you can use a hand."

"Yes, please. Would you work on Rodimus?"

"Absolutely," Perceptor answered and got to work.

Perceptor fixed up Rodimus and Bossy before First Aid could fix Rodina.

The operation on Rodina was successful and Rodimus entered just as Rodina sat up.

"Please, be careful, Rodina," First Aid ordered.

She nodded. "I will." Then she got up, walked out of his office, transformed and went to her apartment.

Rodimus followed her. "Rodina, wait up."

She sped up.

He accelerated.

When she arrived at her building, she transformed and quickly ran inside.

"Rodina!" Rodimus yelled and ran in after her.

"I want to be alone right now," she cried and shut the door of her apartment. She went into her human form and went to her room in the corner. She heard the door open and knew it was either her human friend, Christina, or Rodimus.

"Rodina? Are you home?" Christina called. "There is a man out in the hall who told me to apologize for chasing you home," she said and went into her own room, next to Rodina's.

"Really? What did he look like?" she asked.

Christina smiled. "You're in human form, aren't you?"

Rodina walked to her doorway. "You tell me."

"Thought so. The guy is about six feet tall, blue eyes, sand colored hair."

"Rodimus, in human form," she whispered. She walked back to her room.

Chris went to the door of Rodina's room. "I heard you had one heck of a day."

"Yeah. Just my father."

"I know. They can be real pains sometimes, can't they?"

Rodina nodded. Then Chris noticed that she was crying.

Chris walked up to her. "What's wrong?"

"The man in the hall. I love him."

Chris ran to the door and opened it. He was still there! "Rodimus?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, good," Chris said with a smile and opened the door for him to come in. "Rod is extremely upset, tired and crying."

"Oh, no."

"Look. She loves you and she's sorry. She didn't say it, but I know she is. Can you do something?"

He nodded. "Where is she?"

"The room with no lights on," Chris said, pointing to the dark room in the corner.

"Thanks." He walked into Rodina's room, sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Shhh. It's all right, Rodina."

"I'm so sorry, Rodimus," she whispered.

"It's all right."

She was clinging to him, like a lifeline. "Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, love," he whispered.

"Rodimus…" she started when an explosion rocked the building.

"Rod! It's Galvetron!" Chris screamed.

Rodina got up and ran out of her room, converting as she ran through the door, Rodimus close on her heels.

"I thought we had him locked up again," Rodimus muttered.

"Guess not," Rodina replied and shot down one of the Sweeps with her laser cannon. "He isn't going anywhere for awhile."

"Yeah," Rodimus agreed as Galvetron fired at them. "Ultra Magnus, we need some help over here."

"On our way. Kup, let's go," Magnus ordered and the two took off. Springer and Arcee followed.

When they arrived, Rodimus and Rodina were back to back with the sweeps and Cyclonus circling them.

"Oh, this could get bad," Kup muttered, transforming and firing at one of the Sweeps.

Magnus, Springer and Arcee transformed and fired at the Sweeps.

Galvetron transformed into his platform cannon and fired at Rodimus and Rodina.

"Split!" Rodina screamed and landed on Cyclonus.

Rodimus landed on Scourge. "Hang on, Rodina. We're in for a bumpy ride."

Magnus kicked Galvetron in the opening of his cannon, forcing him to transform into robot mode.

Kup, Arcee and Springer took out three Sweeps while Rodimus and Rodina took out the last Sweep and Cyclonus.

"Get Galvetron!" Kup yelled.

"He's mine," Rodina yelled and flew up after him.

Galvetron fired at her.

She dodged, drew her gun and shot his cannon off his arm. Then she shot him in the chest and leg.

Galvetron fell to the ground.

Rodina landed beside him.

"Please, Rodina. Grant me mercy," Galvetron pleaded.

"You may have gotten mercy from Prime, Father, but you won't get any from me," she stated. "I've discovered the best way to deal with a Decepticon, is to treat them like a Decepticon. No mercy, no compassion. Get up, I'll escort you to your cell myself," she growled.

Galvetron got up and began to walk away from the others. Then, he attacked Rodina.

"Rodina!" Rodimus yelled and fired at Galvetron.

His shot hit Galvetron in the foot and Galvetron took off, knocking Rodina to the ground.

"Ow!" she cried.

Rodimus got up and went over to Rodina. "Are you all right?"

"Drat! I scratched my paintjob," Rodina muttered. "I'm getting tired of seeing First Aid's office."

Rodimus laughed. "Come on. He'll be finished with you quickly."

Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps escaped.

"Oh, well," Rodina said to Magnus. "They'll be back."

"Yes. They will," Springer agreed, holding up Galvetron's plasma cannon.

"Nice," Rodina whistled. "We're in trouble."

"You said that right," Kup agreed. "He'll be back. Very soon."

"Like now?" she asked, a fearful look on her face as she looked to the sky.

"Yep," Kup stated and pushed her to the ground.

"Hit the deck!" Magnus yelled as Scourge buzzed over their heads.

"Springer, they want the cannon! Give it to me," Rodina yelled.

Springer handed it to her and she took to the air.

"Father."

"Rodina," Galvetron stated. "Give me my cannon."

"Sure," she said and broke the firing mechanism. Then she tossed it to him. "Have fun. Now get out of here before I start shooting. You have until the count of ten. One, two…"

Galvetron started moving.

"Ten!" she shouted and fired at a Sweep.

Galvetron and his troops left quickly.

Rodina landed softly on the ground. She turned to Rodimus and gave him a hand up to his feet. "He won't be back for awhile, at least."

"Let's hope so," Magnus stated.

First Aid touched up Rodina's paint. "You sure do attract trouble, don't you, Rodina?"

"I sure do, First Aid. I don't know why, either," she agreed.

The next day, Rodimus entered Autobot Headquarters. "Magnus, have you seen Rodina?"

"No. Bossy couldn't find her either," Magnus answered.

"Weird. Christina said she came in and left again an hour later," Rodimus told him.

Sky Fire radioed to Rodimus. "Rodimus, may I talk to you?"

Rodimus left headquarters and went out to the airfield. "What is it, Sky Fire?"

"There was a young woman here and requested that she be taken to Earth. So, I got ready and we took off. We arrived at Autobot City and she disappeared."

"What did she look like?"

"She was just under six feet tall, sand colored hair. Brown eyes. Slim," he answered.

"Sounds like Rodina. Did she say why she was going there?"

"To visit an old friend."

"Let's get to earth," Rodimus ordered and Sky Fire transformed.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Rodina was standing near the ocean where Decepticon Headquarters was back in Prime's day. She had converted into her robotic form and jumped into the ocean. She swam down and into the old base, now deserted.

She walked to the control room and looked around. _Still the same_, she thought. She walked out and went into her old quarters when she had been a Decepticon. She went to the drawers and extracted a lethal weapon and a few small energon cubes.

"Father, your time has come to an end," she whispered.

"Where did she say she was going, Blaster?" Rodimus asked.

"The girl asked me if I knew where the Decepticon Headquarters use to be. I figured since she was a human, she wouldn't be able to go down there. So, I told her. Honestly, Rodimus, if I had known it was Rodina, I wouldn't have had to tell her. She must have asked to fool me, hmm?" Blaster admitted.

"Or she's leaving breadcrumbs so we can find her if something happens," Rodimus stated. "Sky Fire, take me to the old Decepticon Headquarters."

"That is underwater, Sir," Sky Fire told him.

"Well, get me to the shore near there, then."

Rodina came out of the water as Sky Fire landed. Her new gun she had brought up glistened in the sun.

"Rodina! Why did you disappear like that?" Rodimus asked as he disembarked from Sky Fire.

"I had to come here, Rodimus."

"Why?"

"Galvetron must be stopped," she answered and lifted her gun. "One of the weapons I invented before I became an Autobot. Strong enough to destroy a Decepticon in one shot."

Rodimus looked at her weapon. "Deadly."

"Yes. But, I can't fire it at Galvetron. He's my father. You'll have to do it," Rodina told him and handed him the large gun.

When they got back to Cybertron, Galvetron attacked.

Rodimus grabbed the large weapon and Rodina charged it with the energon she had brought back with them.

"Rodina," he whispered.

She looked up at him.

"Humans get married. Could we?"

She looked shocked. "I – don't know. I – guess. At least in our human form," she answered. "Why?"

"I love you and I'd like to marry you," he whispered.

She nodded. "All right." She looked back to the sky. "There is Galvetron. Good luck."

Rodimus raised the gun and fired.

It hit Galvetron and he was blasted to a distant planet.

"Yes!" the Autobots cheered.

A few days later, on Earth, Rodimus and Rodina were married in their human form and Rodina Primo became Rodina Prime.

They went back to Cybertron and the only ones who knew were Springer, Arcee, Magnus and Kup.

"May this day mark the end of Galvetron and most of the cruelty of the Decepticons," Rodimus announced to the Autobots. "And let us congradulate Rodina on her promotion to third in command. In honor of that, her name will now be Rodina Prime, to signify the first female robot to hold the post."

"Until all are one!" everyone cried.

Drifting off through space, Galvetron growled under his breath, "I'll get you yet, Rodina!"


End file.
